A Friendly Duet
by Captain Clueless the First
Summary: It is the wedding reception of Aravis and Cor. One-shot, fluffy, and Flanders and Swann. Rated for some very, very mild innuendo in one line. Please take a moment to read and review.


This, would undoubtedly be acclaimed as one of the most joyous, albeit unusual, of weddings in Archenland, King Lune thought with satisfaction, as he watched his eldest son and heir laughing as he circled the hall with his newly-wedded wife, the Lady Aravis on his arm.

There had, of course, been a few dissenters over Cor's choice of a bride when the Crown Prince had announced the betrothal to the court, all pointing out Aravis' former status as a Calormene Tarkheena, but their dissents had quickly been dismissed by Cor reminding them of how she had aided him in saving the countries of Narnia and Archenland not eleven summers ago. Corin had also challenged anyone who questioned the honour and fealty of the Lady Aravis to a boxing match before his twin had even opened his mouth, and only two had been foolish enough to take the Prince up on the challenge.

Aravis had shaken her head before giving Corin a lecture about how far chivalry ought to go, not yet resigned to Corin's hotheadedness; Cor had been surprised and touched by his twin's fierce loyalty to Cor's betrothed, and Lune had wondered how in the name of Aslan he had not foreseen Corin's predictable action. King Lune, the Kings and Queens of Narnia and Corin had all greeted the announcement of betrothal with joy, many remarks about it being 'about time', and of course, Susan dragging Aravis off to the seamstresses with a helpless expression on her face.

Susan and Lucy now ran up to Aravis and her ladies-in-waiting, smiling and laughing merrily. Lucy took Aravis by the arm, and Susan took charge of the ladies-in-waiting, and they spirited the women away, out to a courtyard. Cor exchanged bewildered glances with his twin.

"What in the world?" he wondered, hurriedly making his excuses to Lord Colin and pursuing the females, his twin by his side. The older man watched him, a knowing smile on his face as he sipped his wine and strolled after the other males. The other Lords and the Kings soon noticed the lack of the fairer sex in the room, thus prompting an exodus to the courtyard outside where they could hear lots of merry laughter.

Cor and Corin both stood open mouthed as they saw what the women were engaged in. They were all dancing, skipping, singing and twirling in patterns that merged, diverged, collapsed and reformed. The men stood around the courtyard, the older Lords and noblemen smiling broadly, clapping in time with the tune, the younger men spellbound and seemingly held in thrall. Inexorably, the women were dancing across the courtyard, by design or by coincidence, in the direction that led them to the Princes, finally enveloping Cor into the dance. Corin had smartly stepped back a few paces when he noted how close they were getting. His twin, however, was so wrapped up in watching Aravis in the centre of this, that he did not realise until it was too late.

A few minutes later, the singing hit a high note, and Aravis was standing next to her husband. Quickly, Cor wrapped an arm around Aravis' waist, tugging her close. She looked at her husband cheekily, and pulled him into a kiss. All the court cheered, whistled, and laughed at the sight which appears at every Narnian and Archenlandish wedding. Eventually, Cor broke from the kiss for air (and, it must be admitted, coherency). He looked at his wife.

"That dance wouldn't have been orchestrated by you, now, would it?" he asked, one fair brow rising. Aravis shook her head, still laughing from the exhilaration of the dance.

"No, Lucy and Susan started it, and they corralled every female they could find into joining; I've no doubt that they knew its finale, though," she answered. Cor's eyebrow rose higher, before being replaced by an almost rakish grin.

"I see. Shall we, my lady?" he asked, offering his arm.

"Of course, your highness," Aravis said, flashing him a brilliant smile and a wink. They laughed, and entered back into the feasting hall, where the minstrels were waiting. After several more dances had been danced, King Lune asked for a recital from the married couple. After a few minutes of hushed conference, the two stood up, and began to sing a common song in Narnia.

"_No romance, said Juliet, _

_I have not left school yet,_

_We're friends.._

_Just friends," _Aravis began. Aravis' voice was not incredible by any means, but it was in tune and controlled, with no dramatic layers to it.

"_Said Samson: 'Delilah?_

_She's my hair-styler,_

_We're friends," _Cor continued, his fair baritone carrying easily around the hall. The inhabitants began to chuckle, remembering those words as the denial that most couples had used; Cor and Aravis had been no exception.

"_Said Mrs Fitzherbert,_

_'My friend is Prince Regent,_

_I scorn every slur,_

_But one must be obedient'._

_'Who's Abelard?' said Elouise,_

_'He's not my fellow, he's a friend,_

_Just a friend'," _Aravis sang. Then Cor took over.

"_Said Hero and Leander,_

_'Tis nothing but slander, _

_We're chums- just chums!'_

_Said Troiless to Cressida,_

_'Don't believe the pressida, _

_We're friends!'" _his voice rang out, the humour easily detectable.

"_When it was whispered Hugo pays Josephine's rent,_

_'Nonsense,' said Prince, 'She lives on her own, apart,_

_In her own apartments!'_

_Said Orpheus, of Eurideces,_

_'But that's all subjudices!'" _Aravis' alto carried easy mirth. Then they both came in, Cor's arm appearing around his wife's waist again.

"_So guard against gossip, and take every care,_

_Lest some blameless escutcheon you blot!_

_Such models of friendship, are precious and rare..._

_Though, the friendship of models," and _here the two openly laughed,

"_Is not!"_

They finished with a bow and curtsey, before quickly returning to their seats. King Lune smiled. Yes, such friendships were rare indeed. He kept smiling the entire evening, which lasted until the early hours of the morning, an hour or two after the couple had disappeared to their new quarters.

_-Fin-_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia (sadly), or the Friendly Duet by Flanders and Swann. Please drop a review, and I promise to answer any questions and absorb any feedback you give me. Aravis/Cor forever!

Your faithful servant,

Wing Commander Arnica Vinyaya


End file.
